I'd Lie
by Countrygurl212
Summary: He’ll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair, I’m laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong!
1. A day at the beach!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG or the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me**_

Jennifer Mosely was laying in bed covers thrown over her head, exhausted from last night's events. Unfortunately for her she was not able to sleep in for very long this morning. Cookie and Ned had some meaningless event planed for the day and she was of course included in their crazy antics. God only new what they were supposed to be doing today. She had remembered Cookie mentioning something about going to the beach. Why the beach? She had no idea. It was about a week into the New Year and in the part of California where they lived it was sunny and warm as ever.

She laid there for a little while longer not wanting to leave her warm bed. After a few more minutes passed she threw the covers off her and climbed out of bed. She had to start off the day sometime.

She happened to glance out the window to see Ned in his room rummaging around for something, or other. She smirked at the sight of his disorganization; he was never very good at keeping track of things. Tearing her gaze away from the window, she picked up her cell phone from her nightstand. She wanted to call Cookie and see what, exactly, the plans were for the day.

She dialed his number, the phone ringing four times before he picked up.

"Hello," Croaked a very sick sounding voice.

"Hey Cookie, are you okay?" Moze asked, concerned.

"I'm alright I guess, I came down with a mild case of the flu last night and am now being forced to lay in bed all day, doctors orders." He moaned.

"Aww that's too bad." She said sympathetically.

"You and Ned can still go out today, I wouldn't want to ruin you guys' fun." He told her sincerely.

"Nah its okay, I can just call him and cancel," She said, but really not wanting to.

"Don't be silly! You guys GO! Have fun! Don't worry about me!" Cookie sighed dramatically. "I'll be just fine; with a little rest I'll be better in no time."

"Well if you insist." Moze said feeling guilty.

"Of course!" Cookie croaked once again.

"Alright you take care of yourself then," She said before hanging up the phone.

_Huh? Now what?_ She thought. _I guess it's just me and Ned_. Thinking this she could feel the butterflies rising up from inside of her stomach.

She put on some clothes and decided she would just walk over to his house instead of calling him. She for some reason really wanted to see him. As she looked through her closet she really had no idea what she was supposed to wear; not knowing if Ned still wanted to go to the beach or not. She decided on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, one of her usual outfits. No sense in dressing up, it's not like they were going anywhere fancy. Besides, Moze hated dresses!

As she walked down the stairs she saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine. When she saw Moze she set down the magazine, her glasses still perched at the tip of her nose, and asked her daughter what her plans were for the day.

"Well," Moze began, "I was supposed to go to the beach with Ned and Cookie, but Cookie had to cancel because he has the flu."

"Aww that's too bad! The next time you see Simon tell him to feel better."

Moze nodded.

"Since Cookie is sick, I think me and Ned are just going to do something." She explained.

Her mother smiled and nodded, now turning her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

Moze opened her front door and walked down the sidewalk to see Ned, already outside sitting on his front porch in his swim trunks. As she made her way over to him, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Where is your swim suit?" He asked, skeptically looking her up and down.

"I'm not wearing one!" She said ready to explain, but Ned beat her too it.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Cookie is sick with the flu, so I thought we could, maybe, just do something together. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go to the beach without him." She said, trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Ohh poor Cookie," Ned said studying her, "WE can still go to the beach though!" He said, his lopsided smile becoming bigger, his blue eyes taunting.

Moze could feel herself becoming red as she let out a small girlish giggle. _What was becoming of her?_ This was Ned for goodness sake; she had to pull herself together.

"I guess that sounds like it could be fun." She said, a small smile spreading across her face. "I'll go change and I'll be right back."

Ned nodded as she ran off to her house.

She opened her front door and could see her mom still sitting on the couch reading her magazine. "Back so soon?" She asked without looking up.

"I won't be around for long I'm just going to go change into my swimsuit, so Ned and I can go to the beach."

"Alright, have fun!" She said, an unreadable expression on her face.

Moze mumbled in response, as she ran up the stairs to change into her bathing suit. She only had one swimsuit and it was of course a bikini that her mom had bought for her in attempt to get her to show off more of her "girlish figure". Leaving her no choice but to put it on.

She threw on an over sized t-shirt over her swimsuit and grabbed a beach bag off of the top rack in her closet. She threw a towel and sunscreen in the bag as well.

She hurriedly ran back down the stairs not wanting Ned to have to wait too long.

"Bye mom." She said, as she rushed out the door.

"Bye sweetie." She shouted in response.

Moze hurried back over to Ned who was still sitting there waiting patiently.

"Ready!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Ned just laughed. "Someone sure is excited!"

Moze blushed once again. "You know me, I love the beach!"

"Right…" Ned said.

He headed over to his pickup truck that was parked in the driveway and opened the passenger door for Moze.

"Thanks!" She said, as she climbed into the car.

He just smiled. "Of course,"

Her eyes lingered, as she watched him walk over to the driver's side.

"Too bad Cookie has to miss out on this, huh?" Ned said, bringing Moze back to reality.

"Yeah, it really is." She said. Though truthfully there was a small part of her that was glad it was just the two of them.

He put the keys in the ignition and the truck roared to life. Ned hit the gas and they took off down the road.

They talked for most of the ride there just like they always seemed to do; when they were together you couldn't get them to shut up.

Most of the time though Moze couldn't keep her eyes off him. He had grown so much since middle school. He was now about 5'10 and still had amazingly deep blue eyes, he had never been into working out, but he somehow stayed in great shape. Man he was hot!

_Were just friends!_ She tried to remind herself over and over again as they continued talking, but it was a little too late for that. She was in way over her head.

She was so consumed in thoughts for the last part of the ride that she hadn't seemed to of noticed that they were there.

Ned gunned the engine.

"You coming?" He asked, as he watched her sitting there in the passenger seat.

"Ohh right… of course I'm coming!" She said, grabbing her bag and following Ned over to a spot to set their things.

She pulled her beach towel out of the bag and set it up right next to Ned's.

"What first?" She asked now laying on the beach towel, her hands behind her head in a very relaxed manner.

"First, I think you should take you're t-shirt off!" He said laughing.

"Yeah of course, I knew that!" She said now sitting up, ready to yank it off, but Ned was already pulling it off for her.

She could feel herself reddening as he did this.

She laid back down and closed her eyes letting the warmth of the sun soak into her skin.

"You're gonna burn up Moze." He said.

"I'll be fine!" She said, her eyes still closed.

Ned reached into her bag and rummaged through it, looking for the suntan lotion he was sure she had brought. Moze always came prepared.

"If you won't put it on, I will!" He threatened her.

"Fine, go ahead." She said, sitting up now.

He squirted some onto his hand and began rubbing it onto her back.

Moze sighed. _This feels so good. _She thought.

While doing so he started to tickle her.

"Ahhh don't!" She shrieked, as they began rolling around in the sand.

He finally stopped and stood up lending out a hand for her to grab.

"Come on, lets go in the water and wash all this sand off us." He said, laughing.

They stood by the edge of the water, waiting for the other to make the first move and jump in.

"You first!" Ned told her.

"No you!" Moze said encouragingly.

"You!"

"No you!"

"Okay fine!" Moze said "On the count of three, we'll both jump in." She told him.

"Okay." Ned agreed.

"1…2…"

Just as he was about to count to three, she pushed him into the water.

"Hey no fair!" He said between gasps, as he struggled to tread water and talk to her at the same time. "You tricked me!"

Moze laughed still standing on shore.

"Yes, Yes I did!" She said a grin spread across her face.

"Well then…" Ned said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in with him. "Now were even!"

"AHHH!" Moze shrieked as she felt Ned pull her under the water.

"I HATE YOU!" She shrieked even louder.

"No you don't, you know you could never hate me." He said making a cute little puppy dog face.

"Well I do!" She said trying with all her might to hold back a laugh.

"You know you love me!" He said, wiping some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

Unfortunately for Moze, he would never know how true that statement was.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other intently for a few minutes. She could get lost in those eyes.

"You seen much of Suzie lately?" She asked, bringing herself back from fantasy world.

"Nah," Ned said carelessly flipping onto his back, into a back float. "We don't really talk much anymore."

"How come?" She asked surprised.

"Well when you break up with a person there's really not too much to talk about anymore, besides who wants to take place in awkward conversations? I'd much rather just spend time with my best friend," he said winking at her. "Plus I like being a free man!"

Some how that struck her funny, "Well I guess that makes sense." She agreed. "It's not like I hold random conversations with Seth Powers. There's really not too much to talk about with him anyway."

Ned grunted. "It's like some alien life force took over his brain, he's definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box."

She flipped onto her back as well, enjoying the warmth of the sun against her bare skin.

"He has his moments." She admitted.

"He is such an airhead! You deserve a heck of a lot better, I mean Faymen was okay I suppose but he just seemed way too perfect. Yeah he was a liar but that was like his only fault."

"Faymen was fine I guess…" She sighed not wanting to get into her past with Faymen. She had broken up with him because she had had feelings for someone else…

"Yeah but like I said, he's to perfect for you,"

"What are you implying?" Moze asked.

He gave her a sheepish smile, his eyes now closed, as he floated on top of the water peacefully.

It was the perfect moment to get revenge! She flipped herself back over and began splashing him like crazy.

"AHH! What was that for?" He shrieked like a little girl.

"For thinking that I'm not perfect," She grumbled.

"Well you're not!" He said his eyes open now, as he studied her carefully, "But I never said that was a bad thing."

She nodded, prodding him to go on.

"What's perfect is your imperfectness that's what makes you, you. And for the record I couldn't ask for a better friend!" He said sweetly.

"You're so sappy!" She said laughing as she splashed him some more.

"Now that, was uncalled for!" He said goofily.

"What are best friends for?" She grinned gleefully.

"This!" He said now returning the favor as he began splashing her too.

They continued splashing each other until they both got tired. Getting out of the water the two of them sat back down on the sand, they were both dripping wet, their towels now soaked as well.

"That was fun!" She said, leaning up against him.

"Yeah it sure was!" He said wiping his wringing wet hair from his eyes.

The sun was now beginning to set, as they sat there quietly, starring out into the darkening sky.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked.

"At least 5:00, we should probably get going."

"Yeah probably," She sighed not wanting the moment to end.

**_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me_**

**A:N **I'm back again! lol. I just can't seem to get enough of these two, their like the perfect pair. This one's gonna be generally longer than most of my other stories most likely it will end up being about 12 chapters a few less than The Journal. I promise there will be no rushing into this relationship i have a lot planned! Hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter! Oh and Please review!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	2. The colors in his eyes

Chapter 2

_**He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes**_

It was Friday night and Moze was alone in her room. Her parents were out for the night, and she was stuck at home doing homework. She figured since she had nothing better to do, why not get it done?

She had a mostly boring weekend ahead of her, nothing planned. She was dressed casually in grey sweat pants and a cream colored tank top, her hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail, loose ends falling all over the place. To say the least she didn't look very flattering.

As she stared at her English rubric explaining what she was suppose to include for yet another monotonous research paper, she let out a heavy sigh. _What was the point of these papers anyway?_ She was pretty sure the teachers never even actually read them. It was just another grade to go into the grade book. As these thoughts consumed her; she began to laugh out loud. These thoughts were typically something Ned would think of or say; now they were becoming her own thoughts, funny how things seem to work out.

She found herself thinking back to the other night, when her and Ned had gone to the beach. It had been the absolute perfect day, but yet something didn't seem to sit right with her. She thought back to when they were both floating on their backs in the water.

"_You seen much of Suzie lately?" She asked brining herself back from fantasy world._

"_Nah!" Ned said carelessly flipping onto his back, into a back float. "We don't really talk much anymore." _

"_How come?" She asked surprised. _

"_Well when you break up with a person there's really not too much to talk about anymore, besides who wants to take place in awkward conversations? I'd much rather just spend time with my best friends," he said winking at her. "Plus I like being a free man!"_

"_Plus I like being a free man!" s_eemed to echo in her head.

Moze finally gave up as she tossed all her books onto the floor; this was pointless she wasn't getting anything done. Everything she did now days seemed to relate back to Ned.

She flopped onto her back staring at the ceiling for a few tedious moments. Wondering what time it was, she rolled over onto her side glancing at the clock.

_11:30, _it read.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a strange tapping noise.

"What the…" She muttered aloud, as she got out of bed, annoyed.

The tapping seemed to be getting louder. The source sounded as if it was coming from outside.

She walked over to her balcony and opened the French doors, letting a gust of cold air in.

Standing there was a much frazzled Ned.

There was a moment of silence, as she just stared at him, confused.

"Is it alright if I come in?" He asked, questionably, he looked in desperate need for someone to talk too.

"Of course," She said gesturing for him to come in, as she closed the doors behind him.

They both plopped onto her bed.

"So what's up?" She asked, "You look pretty beat up about something."

"Well I really needed someone to talk to…." He paused, running his fingers through his hair. "Is this a bad time?"

Moze looked down briefly noting what a mess she must look like. But, she new he needed her right now so no matter how bad she looked at the moment, she wanted to be here for her best friend.

"Oh no, it's fine!" She seemed to say in a frazzled manner.

Ned just laughed.

"That's what I love about you Moze; you're always here for me no matter what." He said smiling. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"See the thing is…" He started again. "Suzie invited me over to her house tonight claming she only wants to be friends, so I agreed, thinking how bad can it be, I mean she was the one who arranged the whole thing."

Moze nodded, prodding him to go on.

"Well I was completely wrong, she wanted to get back together and she was pulling all kinds of weird moves on me, you see I just want to be a free man."

_There was that phrase again_, Moze thought. _I just want to be a free man. What the heck was that supposed to mean?? _

"So I tried to convince her that I didn't like her in that…

As Moze sat there listening to him she couldn't seem too really concentrate on what he was saying, she was too busy staring into those blue eyes of his, they were completely mesmerizing. They were blue with some shades of green, and a little bit of brown, but mostly blue. Lots and lots of blue.

She had seen those eyes a million times rather they were looking at someone else or her, she always seemed to have a weakness for them. She had seen the way they had looked at Suzie all through out Middle School and the majority of the two years of high school they had experienced and she always couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for those eyes to look at her like she was the only girl in the world, 'his' world. I mean how corny did that sound. She couldn't believe she was even thinking such things.

_Stop it! _She commanded herself. But it was just so hard, those eyes, there was nothing else like them. She continued to contently stare at them for a while.

"She's just not the girl for me. I don't think I've meet that girl yet, but when I do believe me I'll…" Ned paused again, "Moze, Moze are you even listening?"

As if being snapped out of a trance, she answered immediately. "Of course I was listening!"

"Okay, then what did I just say?" He asked smiling, smugly.

_Crap! I knew I should have been listening. _She mentally scolded herself.

"Uhh… something about Suzie?" Moze asked hoping she was at least remotely correct.

"What about Suzie?" He asked, urging her to go on.

"Uhh…." She trailed off.

"You weren't listening were you?" He asked.

Moze sighed defeated. "Okay you caught me, but I really do want to help I just kind of spaced out there for a moment."

Ned nodded in understandment.

"Do you mind starting over?" She asked.

"No it's fine." He told her, starting from the very beginning.

A few minutes passed as he retold the story and this time Moze tried her best to actually pay attention.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Suzie still likes you and tried to make a move on you tonight and you turned her down?" Moze asked trying her best to sum up what he said in just a single sentence.

"Exactly!" Ned explained.

"So why is it that you broke up with her in the first place?" She asked somewhat confused, "Feelings like you had for her just don't change over night."

"Well for me, they did." He said simply. "She's not the one for me."

"So after all those years in middle school you spent pinning after her, you're finally together in a serious relationship and you don't have feelings for her?"

"Yup!" Ned told her.

"It just doesn't make sense, is there someone else?" She asked, crossing her fingers and praying that he says no.

"Nope I told you I want to be a free man!" He said dramatically. "I only want one girl in my life right now and that's you."

She could feel the butterflies rise in her stomach as he said this. She knew he meant it as you're by best friend not I'm in love with you but it still triggered some sort of emotion inside of her.

She just smiled in response as he gave her a light squeeze.

"Do you want my advice?" She asked him seriously.

"Of course." Ned said a smile playing on his lips.

"Tell her flat out what you just told me, and I'm sure she will understand." She said straight up, a yawn escaping her lips.

"That's actually some pretty good advice; I knew I could come to you!" He said excitedly.

"Anytime," Moze said quietly.

"So I talked to Cookie yesterday. He seemed to be doing a lot better than a few days ago, he at least has his voice back and he said he will be back at school on Monday." Ned explained.

Those were the last words Moze heard him speak as she let herself fall asleep.

Ned noticed this and quickly stopped talking; he tucked her into bed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Moze," He whispered as he opened the doors to the balcony and left without another word.

* * *

Moze woke up about a half an hour later noticing that she was now tucked in bed, and Ned was gone.

'He is such a sweetie' were the last thoughts on her mind before immediately falling back into a deep slumber.

_**He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes**_

A:N I am soooo sorry i did not post this sooner! With finals going on at school things have been crazy around here. I promise my next update will be alot faster. I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!!

MUCH LOVE


	3. He'll never fall in love?

Chapter 3

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**

Moze flipped the channel, bored with the usual T.V. sitcoms. It was Saturday afternoon and she had been watching rerun after rerun ever since 7:30 this morning. A pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream was at her side. She was always an early riser, which unfortunately tended to stretch out her days. At some times this had its advantages, but mostly it had its disadvantages, mainly on mornings like these when no one else was up.

She finally decided on a channel. An old episode of "_Saved by the Bell" _was on. It was the one where the students had to get married for one of their class projects. Zach and Kelly were together and so were Slater and Jessie. As she sat there watching Zach and Kelly on screen she couldn't help but feel all tingly inside. When she watched this show she always felt a slight comparison between Zach and Kelly, and her and Ned.

She always had a soft spot for "guy-girl best friend" couples. It always seemed so sweet to her. Even if in her own situation things probably wouldn't have the same outcome all her favorite shows seemed to provide, it was good to dream.

"Watching old sitcoms again? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Her mom asked jokingly, as she entered the living room.

Moze turned around in her seat to look at her. "Good morning to you too mom."

Like Ned, Moze's mom was a late sleeper.

"I'm going over to the Bigby's this morning, if you want to come?" She explained a slight question in her tone.

"Oh right, sure." Moze said clicking the power button on the remote, waiting for the T.V screen to become black.

"Let me just go get changed," Moze said motioning towards her outfit. "I'll meet you over there."

Her mom nodded in agreement.

As she watched her mom walk out the door, she turned the T.V. back on, to get one last quick glance at Zach and Kelly before she left. She at least had to have some standards.

She shut it off again just as quickly as she had turned it on. In a hurry to go get dressed so she could see what Ned was up too.

She walked up the stairs and turned left into her bedroom, opening her closet and choosing an outfit to wear. She settled on a light Green tank top and jean jacket with a pair of old faded jeans she had, had for years.

She examined herself in the mirror, as she put her hair up into a ponytail. She was now officially ready.

Moze closed her bedroom door and walked back down the stairs. She opened her front door and walked out, enjoying the light breeze that blew by as she did so.

Figuring Ned was out back she opened the gate and walked into the Bigby's yard. Sure enough there was Ned laying in his Hammock, eyes closed bobbing his head along to the music he was listening to on his ipod. It was then that a brilliant idea popped into her head.

She walked over to him and lifted one of the headphones gently out of his ear. She paused for a moment to make sure he didn't feel anything.

Luckily for her he didn't even flinch. _Perfect!_ She thought.

"Hiya Neddy thanks sooo much for tucking me in last night." She whispered ever so slightly into his ear. "That was really sweet of you!"

At the sound of her voice Ned freaked out, he moved a little too quickly and flipped the hammock upside-down landing with a thud onto the ground.

"Ouch" He grumbled, rubbing the top of his head.

Moze just stood there laughing hysterically.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Oh that? I just felt like scaring you!" She said, smiling coyly.

"Oh did you?"

"Yup!" She said between giggles.

"Well then…" He began. Ready to lunge for her, but it was too late Moze had already took off running.

"Darn you Mosely!" He cried out in frustration, as he began chasing after her.

With such a head start she was still way ahead of him, but Ned didn't let that stop him.

She finally began to slow down just as Ned started to speed up. They eventually collided right into each other, both of them landing onto the Neighbors grass filled yard.

"Nice one," Moze said sarcastically.

"You were the one who drastically slowed down, how is this _my_ fault?" He asked annoyed.

Moze just laughed once again.

"I was only joking Bigby!" She said goofily, as she ran her fingers through his mop headed hair. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Ned smiled; he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"More like the wrong side of the hammock." He said laughing as well.

"Of course!" Moze agreed. "Now that makes more sense."

They laid there for a while just looking into each other's eyes if ever there was a perfect time to kiss someone, it would have been then.

Moze pushed the thought out of her head. As she remembered what he had seemed to be stressing lately. "_A free man_" She kept reminding herself. "_He wants to be a free man"_

She could feel the tension building between them, if she didn't say something quickly there was no telling what her lips would do.

"So have you ever been in love?" She asked quickly, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

Ned just stared at her dumbfounded. "Have I what?" He asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked again.

_Why? _Moze yelled at herself. _Why _d_id you say that? You had the prefect out, but yet you had to repeat the question! _These days it was as if her lips had a mind of their own.

It was silent for quite a while as Moze impatiently waited for Ned to answer her ridiculously random question.

Ned grunted, running his fingers through his messy mop headed hair. "I've never been in love," he starts "and I don't plan on it."

Moze just stared at him blankly. How could he have never been in love? What about Suzie Crabgrass. The more she thought about it, she remembered what he had said last night about her.

_So why is it that you broke up with her in the first place?" She asked somewhat confused, "Feelings like you had for her just don't change over night."_

"_Well for me, they did." He said simply. "She's not the one for me."_

"_So after all those years in middle school you spent pining after her, you're finally together in a serious relationship and you don't have feelings for her?"_

"_Yup!" Ned told her._

"_It just doesn't make sense, is there someone else?" She asked, crossing her fingers and praying that he says no._

"_Nope I told you I want to be a free man!" He said dramatically. "I only want one girl in my life right now and that's you."_

"So you've never been in love, and you never plan on being in love" She repeated once again, brining herself back to reality.

"That's exactly right!" He told her.

Moze nodded, now bursting out into a fit of nervous laughter there was no way this could be true. He had to be capable of love. She new he had to be. She sure hoped he was wrong!

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**

A:N Hey everyone! Thanks you so much to all who have been reading this story so far. I seem to be geting a lot of story alerts for this fic. To those of you who think this story is good enough to alert it would be nice if you could leave a review as well. It always brightens my day to get reviews for my stories! Thanks again! Hope everybody liked Chapter 3! There will be more coming soon!

XoXoXo


	4. His Favorite Songs

Chapter 4

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
that I know all his favorite songs  
And...**

"Beep, beep" Sounded Moze's alarm. She rolled over in bed, startled by the noise. She moved too quickly and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch" She muttered to herself. She really wished she didn't have to go to school today. She eventually got up off the floor, now rubbing the top of her head, and walked over to her desk chair where she had laid out her outfit for the day. She liked to give herself time in the morning before rushing off to school. By, picking out her clothes last night she saved herself the trouble of picking out something in the morning.

She put on the clothes she had picked out the night before and grabbed the brush that was on her night stand. Walking over to the big picture mirror in her room, she began brushing all the knots out of her hair. School started in about forty five minutes so she had a little while yet.

She yawned slightly. As she set the brush back on her dresser and opened her door to go down stairs and have some breakfast. He mom was most likely up already, and her dad was probably on his way to work.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her mom sitting in her usual chair at the end of the table. She had the morning paper in one hand and a cup of freshly brewed coffee in the other.

Noticing Moze's entrance, she cheerfully began to speak: "Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine mom." She replied, still trying to wake herself up.

"Glad to here it. There are fresh bagels in the pantry if you want one." She said turning her attention back to the paper.

"Okay," Moze said, as she opened the cabinet door and grabbed one of the bagels. She popped it into the toaster and brought out the cream cheese from the fridge.

As she waited some what impatiently for the toaster to ping, her thoughts began to drift to the last couple of nights. She wondered how Suzie was going to be holding up after Ned had dumped her the past night. Considering she tried to get him back the night after, she was sure Suzie would make a big thing out of nothing. Saying she was the one to break up with Ned, and how she needed her space… or

The toaster finally pinged freeing her from her thoughts.

She jumped back slightly, startled. She could hear her mom chuckling, from the table.

"Not funny mom," Moze said as she grabbed the bagel from the toaster and began spreading cream cheese on it.

"I didn't say anything," she responded as calmly as possible, but Moze could tell she was trying to hold back another laugh.

"Whatever you say mom," She said taking a bite out of her bagel, now glancing at the grandfather clock in their living room.

"Crap, I have to go! Knowing Ned he's still sleeping. I'll see you later mom," She said taking one quick last bite of her bagel.

"Bye honey," her mom said quietly.

"Bye mom," she responded, as she opened the front door, in a hurry to get to Ned's house.

She hurriedly jogged up to the neighbor's front porch and rang the doorbell. She waited for what seemed like forever, when the door finally opened.

"Wow you're actually up and ready for once." Moze commented, as she watched Ned close the door behind him.

"Ha-ha!" he grumbled.

"Well usually I have to bribe you, to get you out of bed and ready for school in the morning."

Ned cracked a small smile. "I suppose I am ready to await my doom," He said dramatically.

"Oh right," She said. "I take it you haven't talked to Suzie since Friday then."

"No, and believe me I'm not looking forward to it."

"Just follow my advice and it should work out just fine." She said trying to be optimistic.

Ned blushed slightly as if embarrassed.

_Huh? I wonder what that was about. _She thought.

"Kind of weird how now you're the one giving me tips." He said.

Moze smiled remembering all the times it had been him giving her tips on what to do.

"What are friends for? We should probably get going though, don't want to be late for school," She said reasonably.

"Right," Ned spoke, walking over to his car that was parked in the driveway. He opened the door for Moze as always, and she climbed in. He then walked over to the drivers side, and got himself situated. He then put the keys in the ignition and they were off.

* * *

"Did you know that five out of three people have trouble with fractions?" Ned asked telling a lame joke, as the two of them sat next to each other in study hall doing their Algebra homework.

Cookie sat only a desk away. "Ha-ha, you really need to work on your jokes." He said.

Moze just smiled. "It wasn't_ that _bad." She said in Ned's defense.

Ned perked up, as she said this. "See, at least somebody thinks my jokes are funny." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Cookie just smirked. "I wouldn't go that far,"

Ned gave him a blank look. "You're no fun!"

Cookie sighed going back to what ever homework he was working on, most likely advanced Calculus or something crazy like that. Cooke was always the smartest one of the three.

"So…" Moze started.

"So…" Ned repeated.

It was then that good ol' Suzie Crabgrass decided to walk on over from where she had been sitting at the other end of the room. Realizing he still had his arm around Moze Ned dropped it, as if he had been burned. _Doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. _She assumed would be his reasoning.

"Hey Ned, hey Moze." She said taking a seat at their table.

"Hey," They both responded casually.

Figuring they wanted some time alone to talk Moze got up from the table. "I'm gonna go over by Cookie. I'll see you guys later?"

Ned grabbed her arm. "Stay here I need the support." He whispered.

"You'll be fine," She whispered back, "Besides you need the time to talk one on one, to let her know how you really feel."

Ned nodded, letting her go.

Moze walked over to where Cookie was sitting and grabbed a seat.

"Hey," He said pushing his Calc book aside. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much." She said carefully choosing her words, as she glanced over in Ned's direction. She was only looking his way because she wanted to check up on him. A best friend helping out another best friend, no big deal. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself.

"Ahhh I see." Cookie said smiling.

"I just thought that I'd let Ned and Suzie talk alone for a little while."

Cookie looked strangely at her, a smile playing at his lips.

_Had Cookie caught her staring? _

"You know just helping out."

Cookie nodded still not saying much.

"So I see you're feeling better!" She said cheekily.

"Yeah I am! So enough about me, what did you do to Ned over there?" he asked cockily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now looking back over in his direction.

"He seems well… different I guess you could say?" He responded, now studying Moze.

"Did you two do something that you might want to tell me about?"

"Cookie," She shrieked, slapping him hard on the arm. "Did you overdose on pain medication or something?"

"No, I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about!"

"Me? I'm not the one who recently had a bad case of the flu."

"Moze, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Of course!" She said flustered now.

Cookie smiled. "Good."

She nodded not really paying attention any more as she stole another glance in Ned's direction, to see that he was now alone. She was just about to get up and walk over there when instead he came to her; taking the seat across from her. He flipped back open his Notebook and started up his Algebra homework once again, like nothing had happened. Cookie did the same. Moze just sat there wondering what had gotten into her friends.

* * *

School was now officially over; she was sitting in Ned's car. He had his ipod hooked up to the car stereo and was tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Vertical Horizon's "Everything you Want" was blaring through the car speakers.

"What other songs do you have on here?" She asked turning down the volume so she could be heard. Even though she was pretty sure she knew all the songs he had on here by heart

"Oh you know just my favorites." He said still tapping along to the beat.

She of course knew all his favorites; there was this song for one. Then there was "Hey There Delilah" By the Plain White Tee's. "She's so High" By Tal Bachman. "My Sacrifice" By Creed and many other's that she had wound up buying for her own ipod because she had listened to them so many times with him that they got stuck in her head. She had her own 'Ned' playlist not that she would ever tell him that.

"So what exactly did you and Suzie talk about today?" She asked inquisitively.

"Ohh… well… you know… not anything too exciting."

"Come on you can be more specific than that!" She told him.

"She wants to do something next weekend… as friends." He tried explaining.

"As friends?" She repeated.

"Yes as friends." He told her.

"You know that's not going to work right?" She asked raising her voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Just never mind okay." She yelled.

"Don't "never mind" me." He yelled back.

"I just did." She said annoyed.

"Let's just drop it okay!" He said now looking at her, his eyes beginning to soften.

"Fine." She mumbled, as the beginning beat of "She's So High" started to play. He went back to tapping his hands on the steering wheel and it seemed they were back to where they had started.

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
that I know all his favorite songs  
And...**

A: N Hey everybody! Hope everyone liked this chapter. It's probably not one of my best, but it's leading up to some events in the near future. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	5. Over her head

Chapter 5

**I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**A: N **_Just so were clear the lyrics really should say "his favorite colors green" but, in the show Ned says he hates green. So I figured I would change the color to Blue. _

_Thanks everyone!_

_Anyway, on with story!_

Moze was sitting at the Bigby's kitchen table. Ned was seated across from her. They had their history books out, a bowl of half eaten popcorn between them, and way too many notes, sheets of paper, pencils and pens to count. They were working on, or at least attempting to work on, one of the biggest history projects of the semester.

Their teacher had told them they could either work alone or choose a partner. He had advised a partner. The two of them had automatically agreed to work together since that's what they always did. But, as of now they could not choose on a topic and Moze was truly regretting working on this with him. He could be so stubborn sometimes, besides she knew that in the end she would be doing most of the work.

"What about the Ancient Egyptian pyramids?" Moze asked for what seemed like the twelfth time that night.

"I told you that's boring, there's got to be a better topic then that." Ned explained, frustrated beyond belief.

"Okay fine." She said huffily. "Give me a better idea."

"I don't have a better idea!" He shot back. "I just don't want to do the project on the stupid Egyptian pyramids!"

Moze gave him a nasty look. "If you don't want to do the Pyramids, _then give me a better idea_." She replied angrily.

"I don't know!" He responded gruffly, breaking the gaze they had been holding.

Even in a moment of pure frustration she still couldn't help but notice how cute he was or how hazy his eyes would get when he was angry with her. He was wearing one of his favorite blue tee shirts; blue had always been his favorite color. His hair was a mess from all the times he had run his fingers through it, annoyed. Yet he still looked incredible to her.

_Stop it! _She commanded herself. _He's your best friend, your working on a project together, what is your problem? _Spoke her inner voice.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and spoke again, a small but still visible smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, well then what about the Great Wall of China?" She asked, patiently awaiting his answer.

"No way. That would be one of the most boring projects ever! We are not I repeat NOT doing the Great Wall of China."

"When did you ever get so stubborn?" She asked him.

"Stubborn? I am not stubborn!" He responded defensively.

"Face it Ned, you're one of the most stubborn people I know. You weren't always like that though." She said quietly. "Maybe it has something to do with Suzie."

"Don't even bring up Suzie. This has nothing to do with her!" He replied bitterly.

"Okay then," She said not sure what exactly to say.

"Sorry," He told her, his eyes finally softening; turning back to that beautiful blue that she loved so much. "I just really want an A on this project; I need to bring my grades up if I want to think about college in a few years."

Moze softened her gaze as well. "Ned, you should have told me."

"I just did." He said laughing now.

She started to laugh as well. "We could have saved ourselves that whole argument!"

"What if I happen to like arguing with you?" He added playfully, reaching over the table to nudge her gently in the arm.

She just stared at him strangely as silence seemed to surround them.

He finally spoke again. "I got it!" he shouted loudly.

Moze looked at him questionably. "Go on." She encouraged.

"What if we did the Rocky Mountains?" He asked her.

"That's it?" She wondered aloud. "The way you shouted 'I got it' I thought you actually had a good idea."

"What do you mean? Are my ideas not good enough for you?" He asked her, hurt in his tone.

"Come on Ned the Rocky Mountains. We need something original if we want an A."

He let out an irritated sigh. "You're impossible!" He muttered.

"Me? You're the one who rejected all of my ideas, it's only fair."

"Well you're ideas weren't any good." He told her curtly.

"At least I had more than one." She spat back.

"Oh give me a break!" He said to her, annoyed.

"Like you need a break!" Moze shot back.

"That's it!" Ned exclaimed dramatically throwing his arms up in the air, in a giving up fashion.

Just as he was about to get up from his chair his sister came running in the room. She was holding a small toy water gun, which she was now pointing at Ned's head.

He glared at her angrily. "You better not shoot!" He told her meaning business. "It's my birthday in a few weeks."

"So what?" She said, pulling the trigger, a blast of water hitting him square in the face. He lunged for his sister, but she was too fast for him, she had already scampered over to where Moze was sitting.

"Was he annoying you?" She asked sweetly, dropping the now empty water gun onto the table.

"Yes, he was." She said smiling. "Great timing Emma!"

She smiled in response.

Emma was short for her age, but absolutely adorable. As she got older Moze was sure all the boys would be after her. She had the same gorgeous chestnut hair as Ned and the same lopsided grin. She was beautiful.

Ned just sat there glaring at them both. His gaze switching between them and the now empty water gun.

"Don't do it!" She told him sternly. Knowing that he was going to walk over to the sink and refill the water gun so he could shoot his sister and her.

"Give me one good reason not to!" He said slyly getting up from his chair and making his way over to the sink.

"Because I'm your best friend!" She said pouting, giving him the puppy dog expression.

"Nope not this time," He said pointing the newly filled water gun at the two of them. He released the trigger and water came rushing at them.

Emma and Moze ducked under the kitchen table.

"Do you have any other water guns in your room?" Moze whispered.

"Uh-h yeah I think so." She responded. "You stay here I'll go get it."

"Are you sure?" Moze asked.

She nodded her head, now crawling out from under the table.

She knew this was a bad hiding place, but it was her only option if she wanted to stay dry. But, even it wouldn't work for long; as she felt another gush of water nail her right in the chest. She crawled out from under the table and started running. Ned was right behind her. She ran quickly up the stairs and found Emma in the hall way a 2nd water gun in hand. She grabbed it from her and spun around knowing that Ned was right behind her. She started shooting automatically, as he continued shooting water at her.

Before long they were both on the floor in hysterics; their water guns completely empty. Emma just stood there looking at them strangely.

"You two are weird." She said giggling, as she walked back into her room and closed the door.

Hearing her say this only caused them to laugh more.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Moze said, between laughs. She was still lying on the carpet, and so was Ned.

"Yeah, my sisters always good for some entertainment," He said goofily.

"No this one was pretty much all you." She said looking into his eyes. She waned more than anything to kiss him right now, but she knew that would be incredibly stupid. No matter how much she wanted to, she resisted the urge and pulled herself up off the floor offering Ned her hand. He took it graciously, as he let her pull him up. Before they both burst into another fit of giggles.

"What are you two laughing about?" Mr. Bigby's deep voice spoke from across the hall; as he made his way over to them.

"Oh nothing," Ned said dismissively, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Right, so tell me what really went on here and why are you both sopping wet?" He asked confused.

"Well Emma came down and shot us with her squirt gun." Ned explained.

"Is that so?" Mr. Bigby asked.

He had the same shade of deep blue eyes as Ned.

Moze brought herself back from her thoughts and nodded in agreement.

"Emma!" Mr. Bigby bellowed stepping into her room and closing the door behind him.

Ned and Moze walked slowly back down the stairs avoiding what was likely to come.

"Well I should probably get going." Moze said walking back into the Kitchen and grabbing her notebook and a few other things she had brought over.

"Probably," Ned agreed.

She just stood there for a few minutes, not really sure exactly what she waiting for.

"I had fun tonight." She said, "Argument aside." She told him smiling mischievously.

"Me too!" He told her sincerely.

Moze gave him a small hug before heading to the front door to go home for the night.

She was in way over her head.

**I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

A:N I'm terribly sorry i have not posted a new chapter in a while, i just seem to be so busy lately. More is coming soon! Enjoy!


	6. True Love?

Chapter 6

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

Moze was at her locker placing some of her books, that she wouldn't need until later on in the day, into her very organized locker. School officially started in about 15 minutes. She always seemed to get to school early; she was excellent with time management.

As she did this she continuously looked over at the empty locker next to her own; wondering when Ned would get to school. She had walked over to his house this morning to see if he was up and ready to go to school. Strangely no one had answered the door when she knocked. She tried calling the house phone, but no one answered that either. She eventually gave up and figured he would make it to school eventually, but now she was starting to become nervous. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Moze," Cookie said casually, making his way towards her. "Have you seen Ned this morning?"

"No," Moze said sadly, a far off look on her face, "When I went to wake him up this morning, nobody answered the house phone."

Cookie let out a small chuckle. "That bad huh?" he said.

"That bad?" Moze repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"Your obvious attraction to our best friend!" He responded automatically, duh oozing from his tone.

Moze gave him a death glare. She lowered her voice to a quiet but intense whisper. "I do _not_ like Ned!" She hissed.

Cookie just smiled, "You know you do, just admit it already. Chances are he likes you too. We've all been friends forever." He commented.

"How many times have we been through this? We're _just _friends!" She said emphasizing on the word friends.

"What ever you say, what ever you say." Cookie responded, a small smile still playing at the corner of his lips. There was that sparkle in his eye that he only got when he had an "idea" usually for some new "technological breakthrough."

"What ever it is," Moze said catching on right away, "don't even think about it!"

"Don't even think about what?" came a voice from behind her. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ned!" She shrieked throwing herself into his arms.

Ned just smiled pulling her into his warm embrace. She welcomed his familiar scent, and looked up into his deep blue eyes. Forgetting for a moment that anyone was around, it felt as if it were only the two of them standing there.

"You scared me this morning when you didn't answer the door. I tried calling your house phone, but no one answered." She exclaimed.

"Aww was little Mozey-poo worried about me?" He asked jokingly, as he let go of her, breaking the previous embrace they had been sharing.

"Mozey-Poo?" Cookie asked joining the newly formed conversation. Moze had almost forgotten he was there. "That's a new one." He said before bursting into another fit of hysterics.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson, realizing what had been said. Ned hadn't called her Mozey-poo in front of anyone before.

Ned smiled sheepishly, as Moze looked down at her feet. She stood there wishing for some kind of miracle to get her out of this awkward situation.

As if on cue, Lisa walked by. Cookie in his usual excitement rushed over to go greet her. Moze let out a sigh of relief, she loved Cookie but some times he was just _too_ much.

They stood there in silence for a while, when Ned finally decided to speak up. "Well I better get to Algebra; I don't want to be late again." He said, halfheartedly as he took off down the hallway with out as much as another glance back.

As she watched him go, Moze closed her locker and slumped down onto the floor. She had way too many thoughts going on in her head at once. She had always been a really big thinker, overanalyzing everything. She wanted to make sure all her choices were the right ones. _These feelings you're having for Ned are just temporary, _She convinced herself. _It's not like I'm actually in love with him or anything ridiculous like that._

"Hey," came a familiar voice. Moze looked up too see Suzie Crabgrass standing next to her. This was strange, considering they hadn't really been talking to each other much lately. Moze just kind of looked at her blankly. Suzie obviously felt uncomfortable standing there so she lowered herself onto the ground so she was now level with her.

"So what's up?" Suzie asked, trying to make a feeble attempt at conversation. Moze just looked at her strangely.

"Nothing too big," She responded blankly.

Suzie had never really been her favorite person in the world. This was probably because she had been the girl of Ned's dreams for as long as she could remember. _He always paid more attention to her. _She thought.

Suzie frowned as she noticed Moze's resentment towards her.

"I know you probably don't like me very much," she explained.

Moze cut her off. "Okay no offence Suzie, but can you just get to the point."

"Do you, you know _like_ Ned?" She asked curiously.

"N-no why?" Moze asked her voice shaking tremendously.

"Well it just looked like you two were pretty cozy this morning." She commented.

"Were just friends Suzie," She responded exasperated. _What was the point of this anyway?_

"Okay, okay I believe you. Sorry I asked." She said in a giving up fashion.

Moze let out a small sigh of relief. She felt some what bad about lying but it's not like she could tell her these sorts of things.

Suzie began speaking again. "So you wouldn't mind if I tried to patch things up with him. I feel really bad about what I did a couple weeks ago."

Moze considered this for a while. Something felt fishy, was this really the same Suzie she had known all her life? She sure was acting awfully strange.

"Uhh yeah go ahead, it's really none of my business anyway." She told her.

Silently wondering what this would lead to.

"Thanks Jennifer you're the best." She squealed, giving her a tight squeeze.

"No problem," She muttered confused beyond belief.

Suzie got up off the ground at smiled at her. "I really appreciate this,"

"Yeah… sure." Moze mumbled now just trying to get rid of her.

"It takes a lot to do what you just did." She said over her shoulder as she flounced off to her next class, leaving those words ringing in Moze's ears.

There was no possible way out of this now. Suzie knew what was going on and there was nothing she could do about it, but hope she would keep this to herself.

* * *

After many tedious hours of classes, the school day had finally ended and Moze couldn't be happier. She was at her locker once again shoving all her books into her bag when she heard Ned greet her.

"Hey you, ready to get going?" He asked with that same wide grin that made her insides melt into a pile of goop. All she could do was smile back.

"Ready!" She said slamming her locker door shut.

His grin became even wider at the sight of her eagerness.

"Rough day in the office?" He joked. They always used that phrase when they thought the other was having an off day.

A small chuckle escaped Moze's lips. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He answered mysteriously. "What do you say to some ice cream? My treat!"

"That sounds awesome!" She exclaimed taking him up on his offer it was not everyday that he offered to pay for things.

The pair walked out of the building and made there way over to the shaded parking lot. Ned's car was parked in its usual space.

He seemed to know that she wasn't in the mood for talking, so he unlocked the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

She smiled slightly in response. That smile meaning a lot more on the inside.

He put the car keys in the ignition and they sped off down the road.

The ice cream parlor was incredibly close to the school so the ride was quick. They sat in silence most of the way there, but it was comfortable.

Ned pulled into a parking space right in the front and the two got out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her gently. A small gesture, but it still sent shivers down her spine.

They walked into the ice cream parlor together and Ned automatically got in line, his arm still wrapped around her.

"What do you want?" He asked, gently whispering in her ear.

"Um I'll have a scoop of Peppermint ice cream." She said. "What are you going to have?"

Ned pondered that thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to have a scoop of peppermint too, that sounds oddly good to me."

As it turned out, they were next in line. The lady behind the counter smiled at them.

"We'll have too scoops of peppermint ice cream please." He said politely.

"Alrighty that will be 4.75" She said.

Ned reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out 5 crisp dollar bills. The lady handed him his change and told them to go wait in the pick up line to receive their ice cream.

The pair walked over to get in line and they saw none other than Missy Meanie. She was talking to the couple in front of her.

'Missy' they both grumbled.

At the mention of her name Missy spun around.

She had a shocked expression on her face "Oh well what a surprise seeing you two here?"

"Hey Missy," Ned and Moze said, in no way jumping with joy to see her.

Missy's eyes soon averted from their faces to Ned's arm which was still wrapped around Moze's waist. She seemed to be taking this into consideration.

"I thought you were going out with Suzie?" She commented.

Ned looked at her strangely. "No we broke up?"

Missy smirked. "Someone sure moves on fast!"

Moze blushed a deep shade of red, and suddenly became very nervous.

It was then that Ned realized what she was talking about. He looked down to see that he still had his hand around Moze's waist.

"Oh well were not you know together or anything." He said gesturing to him and Moze.

Moze's heart sank. She had really been hoping that he would ignore that comment. What did Missy know anyway?

Missy just laughed at them.

"Look at her face." She said. "Isn't obvious that you're together?"

Fortunately for Ned and Moze the lady behind the counter handed them their ice cream so they were free to leave.

Moze knew she was in too deep to pull herself out of this one but she was determined to keep this a secret. No one could ever find out that she was dare she say it…. in love with her best friend.

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

**A: N **I hope you guys didn't give up on me. I'm terribly sorry I have not updated in so long. Our high school was putting on the Sound of Music and I was part of the cast, so my free time was very limited. Thank you all for having patience with me. My next update will be a lot quicker, I promise!!

Please Review!!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212


	7. Almighty and Powerful truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own the rights to "Saved by the Bell," "Full House," or "Zoey101."

Chapter 7

**He looks around the room, ****Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

Moze was sitting on her couch watching more T.V. It was typical for her to spend her Saturday afternoons like this. In fact last Saturday she was almost positive this is what she had been doing, a good old pint of Ben and Jerry's had been at her side. She flipped the channel trying to find something that was actually worth watching. "Saved by the Bell" was getting a little old. She could always watch "Full House" but, what fun was that. Maybe she should try watching something current. Her parents would be gone for the weekend on a business trip so she didn't have too much planned.

She finally decided on "Zoey101". Honestly she had no idea why because the show seemed to really annoy her, Zoey being all 'I'm so perfect' and what not. But, hey she had nothing better to do. Really the only reason she watched the show was because she was a big fan of Zoey and Chase; even if it seemed impossible for them to get together now that he was in London.

She let out a grunt as, Zippy –_I think that's his name_- came onto the screen and gave Zoey a peck on the cheek.

'_Hey Zoey,' he said._

'_Hey James,"_

James that's his name! Moze laughed at herself, Zippy where did she get that from? The more she thought about it she realized that, that was what Ned always called him. He was just as big a fan for Zoey and Chase as she was. But, he would never tell anyone that. It would make him less 'manly' she chuckled to herself as she remembered middle school when he wanted to be stronger and she had wanted to be shorter. As it had turned out Ned was now taller than her and he was actually pretty buff now.

She sighed as she remembered middle school; it seemed like such a long time ago. Everyone was different now.

Once 'Zippy' went off screen she really started to get into it. There may not be any Zoey Chase action, but Quinn and Logan were definitely a new potential couple. She giggled as they pretended to argue on screen.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Out of habit she yelled "I'll get it," and then chuckled to herself when she remembered no one was home.

She opened the door to see Ned standing there, a goofy grin on his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course," She said. "Make yourself at home."

She plopped back down on the sofa, and Ned sat down next to her. She got herself in a comfortable position and tried turning her attention back to the screen.

Ned watched her and laughed. "You actually still watch this show?" He questioned her.

She felt herself blushing. "Well yea, I need to find out if Zoey and Chase will ever get together."

Ned thought about it for a while and then remembered something. "Isn't he in London now?"

"Yea, and Zip- I mean James took Chase's place. I think it's kind of stupid that she can be all I love you Zippy but, she could care less now that Chase is gone."

"Did you just say Zippy?" He said looking at her adoringly.

Moze blushed again. "Uhh yeah I meant James though."

"I can't believe you remembered that!" He told her a certain gleam in his eye.

"I remember a lot of stuff." She said.

Moze watched as Ned now turned his own attention back to the T.V.

"You're right it is stupid. Chase actually had character. Zippy over here is just so blah." Ned explained.

Moze turned to him. He seemed to get better looking everyday. Today he had on a typical blue T-shirt and pair of jeans. As simple as seemed it looked perfect on him.

"What?" He asked noticing her staring at him.

"Nothing," She told him, as she clicked off the T.V. She didn't want to be too obvious.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked.

"Oo nothing big, my parents are gone on a business trip…why?"

"Well no reason really, just wondered if you were going to Seth's party tonight."

Moze cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Are you? I actually kind of forgot about it." She muttered. "Besides I don't have a date."

"That's okay you can be my date." He said.

Moze looked at him like he was crazy. His date!? She could feel her heart beginning to beat out of control.

"I don't have a date either, so why not go together as friends." He said nonchalantly.

Moze felt her stomach churn. That's what he had meant. Of course, it's not like he would actually want to date her that would be way too sudden of a decision. She could feel her hands beginning to clam up. What was becoming of her? This was her best friend for god's sake.

"Uhh yeah sure! Of course! It's at seven, right?"

"Yep," He said. "I'm sure Cookie's going too so we can all go together if you want."

She nodded. "Good old Cookie. Is he even invited considering what happened the last two times when he almost burned down the Powers' House."

Ned smiled at the memory. "Probably not but he will find a way around it."

Thinking about Cookie nearly burning Seth's house down brought on another memory, one of the most vivid of all. She had been going out with Faymen during her 8th grade year and when ever they kissed she never felt anything. The only time she had ever felt a spark was when she kissed… you guessed it the guy sitting right next to her. So she had borrowed Cookie's special spin the bottle, bottle and was determined to kiss Ned. It was just a simple kiss comparison test what could possibly go wrong?

Ha! How wrong she was.

* * *

Moze let out another sigh how could things have gone this wrong in less than an hour? One minute everyone had been having a wonderful time and then Seth had to go and suggest Dare Jenga! Who ever even heard of Dare Jenga? Thanks to that stupid game she had done something she knew she would regret.

_It had already been a little while into the party and Moze was having a blast! It was just like old times her Ned and Cookie were hanging out together, laughing almost all night long. _

"_Hey guys! Who wants to play this new game called 'Dare Jenga?' I heard its awwesome." Seth had said in his usual manner._

_Most of us just kind of mumbled in response. "Why not?"_

"_Do you wanna play?" Ned asked Moze._

_Cookie had already sat down eager to try out the new and undiscovered game._

"_Yeah… sure." She had responded. Sounded innocent enough. _

_They sat down in a circle, a tower of Jenga blocks had already been built. It looked like mostly everyone was playing._

"_Who wants to go first?" Seth asked._

_Missy's hand shot up in the air. "I will," She said bravely approaching the pile. She pulled out a block and read what the dare said aloud._

"Pretend to be a living-statue for a few minutes – your fellow players choose your pose_." Missy grunted. "What kind of ridiculous dare is this?" She asked, annoyed beyond belief._

"_You picked it, so you have to do it." Cookie insisted. _

"_I say we make her pose as the statue of liberty." Coconut Head suggested._

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

_Missy looked angry, but she did it any way not wanting to loose the game on the first turn._

_The game continued, until almost everyone had gotten a turn. _

"_Okay Moze it's your pick." Said Martin, happy-go-lucky as usual._

"_Alright," She got up from her spot and pulled out a Jenga tile. Assuming it wouldn't be that bad. No one had gotten anything tremendously embarrassing yet. She flipped it over and read it out loud. _

"You must kiss the person to the right of you." _She almost forgot how to breathe as she realized what exactly this meant. To the right of her was Ned._

_Everyone was silent except for Martin. Who never knew when to shut his mouth._

"_Ooo Moze has to kiss Ned." It was as if she had traveled back in time. The last time she had been at a party thrown by Seth someone had said those same words to her during her last turn of spin the bottle. Then she had wanted the kiss to happen; now she wasn't so sure._

_She just stood there in place frozen not even daring to look back at Ned. Too afraid to see what his expression would be._

"_Move it Mosely, do it or you forfeit." Missy piped up._

_Everyone's eyes were glued watching her every move. For a moment she considered forfeiting, but there was no way she was going to loose this game all because she had to kiss her best friend._

_She finally found the ability to move and sat back down in her seat. Ned's stare burning into her._

_She took a deep breath, leaned in and closed her eyes. She grabbed his collar like she had so many times and planted one right on his lips. His lips were incredibly soft against hers and she could feel herself melting in his embrace. He had now snaked his arms around her back. Even with her eyes closed she knew every one of his facial features. She could see them as clear in her mind as she could if her eyes had been open. She had every feature, every expression of his memorized. Her hands found its way into his hair, and she knew she was over doing it but she couldn't help herself. Suddenly she remembered where she was and she broke the kiss abruptly. _

_Everyone was stunned no one could believe what they had just seen. Even Martin was too stunned to speak. Moze just kind of brushed it off as if it had been nothing and the game continued._

_Out of the corner of her eye she could see Suzie standing over by the door. She looked pretty upset. Had she seen her kiss Ned? Judging by the look on her face she probably had. Moze averted her gaze towards Ned who was also looking at Suzie. He got up from his space on the floor and walked over to where she was standing. No one had seemed to notice this, but her. _

_She could see him looking around the room casually as if nothing big had just happened only minutes ago. _

_She couldn't believe it. Didn't that kiss mean anything to him? She knew everything about him. She knew every feature, every fact. How could she not considering they had been friends for so long!_

_Her gaze flickered back to Suzie the two of them were now talking and she was standing extremely close to him. Just the sight of this made her want to throw up. She was in no mood to finish the game. So she quickly excused herself and decided to head home. They had all taken separate cars. She waved a small goodbye to Cookie, and he waved back. She stole one more glance at Ned and left with out another word._

And that concluded her Saturday night!

**He looks around the room, ****Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

**A: N **I apologize again for not having this up as quickly as I promised. It took me a while to get all my ideas together, but I think is a chapter you will all enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts were! It's very much appreciated! Thanks again! :)


	8. Goodbye Daisy

Chapter 8

**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

After Moze had left the party, she had been in a pretty crappy mood. She was mad that she had to kiss Ned, but at the same time every time she thought about it her stomach would erupt into butterflies. Why did this have to be so confusing?

She knew that deep down it hadn't really bothered her that they had to kiss. Actually it had been amazing; she couldn't remember feeling anything like she had felt at that very moment. It was more of the fact that he hadn't been fazed by it that made her angry. Or at least if he had felt something, he hadn't shown it. He always saw things in black and white, just as they were. He had assumed 'oh it's a dare she has to kiss me', but did he really know that she _wanted_ to kiss him.

Gah! She had to stop this. It was like a battle that she couldn't win. She would never have the answers she needed to make sense of it all.

Today was Wednesday and they had the day off from school for a teachers institute so Moze was sitting alone in her room, rehashing the scenes form the party over and over in her head.

She realized that agonizing over the situation was not the answer. She needed to take a walk. A little fresh air would do her some good and help her clear her head. That was what she really needed.

She closed her bedroom door behind her forgetting about all her homework due the next day. Truly she wanted to forget more than homework, but for now it was a start. She walked down the stairs and grabbed one of her lighter jackets. The weather was always unpredictable in their parts of town.

Closing the front door behind her she started walking down the driveway not really sure which way she wanted to go. She headed right and tried her hardest not to stare at the Bigby's house. She wondered if he was home today.

Usually when they had days off they would spend that time together, but ever since the party she had been a little cautious about how much time she was spending with him. She knew people talked and she wanted to set everybody straight. There was no 'love' relationship going on between the two of them, they were strictly friends.

She scolded herself for thinking about him again, when all of a sudden she heard a voice shouting her name!

"Moze! Moze…. Moze… Moze!" She heard Emma shout bolting out the front door. Emma was now at her feet tugging at Moze's pant leg.

"What is it Emma?" She asked. She was sure that she just wanted someone to play dolls with, considering Ned always turned her down when ever she asked him.

"Um… Uh… Ned's in his room and won't come out!" She explained sucking on the tip of her thumb nervously.

"It's alright I'll play dolls with you." Moze told her.

"No it's not that," She said urgently still tugging at Moze's pant leg. "Our dog died yesterday and Ned won't leave his room."

Moze was shocked she had just seen Daisy a couple of days ago and she had been absolutely fine. She was a West Highland Terrier and the Bigby's had had her for as long as she could remember. They bought her when Ned was only about 3 years old.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Moze asked worriedly.

"We woke up yesterday…and well Daisy wouldn't move. I poked her and everything, and then mom came in and she started freaking out. We took her to the vet and he didn't even know what happened she just died in her sleep I guess. I really dunno." She said kind of quickly.

Moze took a deep breath absorbing all of this information she had just heard.

"Wow that really stinks!" She said, giving her a hug.

"No it's fine, I never really liked her anyway she would always bite at my feet." Emma explained lightly.

Moze couldn't help, but laugh when she heard that. Typical Emma brushing everything off like it was nothing.

The Bigby's front door creaked open again and Mrs. Bigby stepped out onto the lawn.

"Jennifer, I'm glad you're here." She said, letting out a small sigh of relief. "I think you're the only one who can talk some sense into our poor Ned. He really loved that dog and seeing her go like that really is tearing him up inside. I've tried to get him to leave his room several times. I told him I made his favorite blueberry waffles and he still refused to come out and unlock his door."

"This is pretty serious I take it." Moze said. "He never turns down blueberry waffles. Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Go ahead. If anyone can get him out of there it's you my dear."

At this point Emma had finally dropped her grip on Moze's pants and settled herself by her mom.

Moze walked up the front porch and opened the front door. She carefully walked up the stairs and made a left. She knew the Bigby house as well as she knew her own. It was like a second home to her.

She walked up to his door and knocked on it gently.

"Go away Mom!" came a much muffled voice.

Was that tears Moze heard in his voice. In all their years of being friends she had only seen him cry once and that was in the 2nd grade, when Billy punched him hard in the face.

"No it's me Moze." She told him soothingly.

Instantly his voice changed. "You can go away, I'm sure my mom sent you up here, am I right?" He asked from behind the closed door.

"No actually it was your sister." She corrected him.

"Alright well that's great, but I'd really like you to go away now." He told her.

"Ned it's just me, Moze, what's the big deal. I'm not saying you have to come out of your room I just want to talk to you."

There was a pause for a moment. She was sure she had finally gotten him to open the door.

"Talk," He said curtly.

How wrong she was!

"I'm not talking to a closed door. I want to talk to you personally!" She said matter of fact.

"That's great but I'm not opening the door." He responded.

Moze let out a loud grunt. _Why does he always have to be so stubborn?_ She wondered.

"Fine, don't open it, but I'm not leaving until you do."

She slumped down onto the carpeted floor outside the door and waited for a response.

She got nothing. Just as she was about to get up and leave, she heard the door creak open just a tad bit. All she could see was his face from the angle she was at, but it was obvious he had been crying.

Moze got up off the floor and took the crack of an open door as a sign it was alright to come in. As she did so she closed the door behind her.

His room was a mess as usual clothes laying everywhere and his bed was of course unmade. He was sitting at the foot end of the bed staring at his wall. She could tell he was fighting back tears. She instantly moved over to him and plopped down on the floor. She wrapped him in a warm inviting hug and she could feel his tears dripping against her shirt.

They sat there like that wordless for a few moments.

"It's okay Ned," She told him.

He looked up at her wiping his eyes. "I really loved her Moze; I know I probably look like the biggest idiot right now crying over a dog."

"Ned you are not an idiot and I know you loved her. There is no reason why you shouldn't be upset."

"I know but, I hate crying especially when people are here to witness it."

"It's fine Ned, you've known me for long enough that I don't care if you cry or not. I think it's kind of sweet that you liked her so much."

Ned cracked a small smile.

"Thanks," He said, still letting her hold him. He looked up into her eyes and she wiped another stray tear from his face. "It's alright to let people see you cry you know. A little human emotion never hurt anyone."

"Yea, but I'm a guy."

"So what, are you telling me guys can't cry? I've seen plenty of guys cry."

"Yea, but this is different." He said.

"No it's not you just lost your dog. Of course you're going to be emotional." She told him gently.

Ned nodded and buried his head into the crook of her neck. He knew that she was right.

"This is why I love you Moze; you're one of the best friends a guy could ask for." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled. In her wildest fantasies he would say that and actually mean it in more than a 'you're my best friend' sort of way.

A girl can dream can't she?

**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**A: N **Hope everyone liked the newest update! More will be coming as soon as I can find time to work on the next chapter. I worked really hard on this, just as I have on all my other chapters so I really would like some reviews! Please and thank you!

Don't forget to leave a review!!

Much Love XoXoXo


	9. Holding every breath for you

Chapter 9

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...**

Standing at her locker again, it was the start of another typical school day. Moze already had a ton of homework and she had only gone to 3 classes. The day was barley half over. Little did she know that the day was about to get a lot worse, worse than she could have ever imagined it. It all started when she was on her way to 5th period lunch.

Moze had just walked out of her English class and had been handed another huge essay to work on, this one was due next Monday. It was about the story "The Odyssey" they were supposed to be reading every night as part of their homework. Moze truly despised the book. She would rather read "Romeo and Juliet" again, and that was saying a whole lot!

_No one really cares about Greek Mythology any ways_. She though to herself. _Sure the Ancient Greek myths were created to teach us all moral values, but they sure could have worded things a lot differently_. Ever since her rocky start with iTeahcer back in the 8th grade Moze had never really taken a liking to her English classes.

As she continued her walk down the hall she ran into a very angry looking Ned. He was coming right towards her. She gave him a questioning look as he neared her. What ever it was that he was mad about, she knew it had to be big. Ned was not the type to become furious very often.

Behind him she could see Cookie; he was mouthing something to her that she couldn't quite understand. It looked like he was saying "Leave while you have the chance." But she doubted that was what he actually had mouthed. She was terrible with reading lips.

Before she could really determine for sure what it was he had said to her, Ned was standing right in front of her. With out uttering so much as a hello he began to yell, startling her beyond belief.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He seethed, after he had finally approached her.

Moze was completely taken aback. She had never seen him this angry, especially not at her.

She looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about Ned, I didn't do anything!" She said now becoming angry herself. It didn't take much to light up her own fire.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" He screeched, now drawing the attention of those around him.

"People are staring," She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Let them stare!" He shot back. "I've had people staring at me all day thanks to you. Some best friend you are!"

"Thanks to me? I don't even know what you're accusing me of doing Ned." She said her eyes drooping with sadness.

She recovered herself quickly. "If you're going to accuse me of something I'd at least like to know what this is about. Out of no where here you come barreling at me with out so much as a hello and the first words out of you're mouth are 'How could you do this to me?' How could I do what to you? What is it that I did that was so horrendous that my best friend has to scream at me about?"

Ned looked at her wearily. He grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged him behind her.

"NED BIGBY!" She screamed. "I DEMEND TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING THIS INSTANT!"

Her own little outburst had caught even more people's attention everyone was looking to see what was going on between the two.

He didn't even so much as flinch. He continued walking, with her arm still in his grip. She could feel his hand tightening as they neared closer to the side stairwell that lead up into the junior hallway. No one used it anymore so they were safe to argue with out everyone staring at them. As long as they kept there voices down they were unlikely to get caught.

Since 5th period was both of their lunch periods they couldn't get busted for ditching either, which was always a plus.

"I don't understand how you can be so angry with me when I didn't even do anything." She explained. "I should be the one angry at you for causing such an uproar back there."

Ned just stared at her, his blue eyes fierce.

"I trusted you Moze," He said simply. "When my dog died I expected you not to tell anyone, but now the whole school knows that Daisy's dead, and to top it all off they all heard about me locking myself in my room and crying afterwards."

Moze could feel her own brown eyes softening a bit at the mention of the day before. "Ned you have to believe me, I would never tell anyone about what happened." She said gently.

"I didn't think you would, but you're the only one who knew. There is no other explanation."

"No other explanation? Do you really believe I would tell everyone about your dog dying and that you wouldn't leave you're room because you were so upset? You should no me better than that."

She could tell he was refraining himself from making an out burst he knew he would regret. It was silent for a couple of moments, as she waited for his response.

"I hate how you always make me look like the bad guy! If you told everyone would you just admit it already?!"

"I didn't tell anyone!" She said. "And if you're too stupid not to believe me than that's your fault."

"It is my fault, my fault for trusting a conniving self centered brat like you who won't admit her own mistakes." And with that he turned his back and stood there for a couple of seconds, as if waiting for her to say something else, he then walked off.

As she watched him stand there for a moment or two and then walk away, she noticed that she had been holding her breath during the last part of their argument.

She could feel her eyes start to water as what he said finally sunk in. She silently slid onto the cool tile floor and let her tears fall.

* * *

When Moze finally got home from school she crashed. It had been one Hell of a day. She was beyond furious with Ned for what he had said to her earlier in the day. After the fiasco in the junior stairwell he had avoided her for the rest of the day. She even asked Suzie Crabgrass for a ride home, that's how bad their little argument had been.

After the way he had acted she wouldn't care if she never saw him again. She walked into her kitchen and pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn from the cabinet. She needed something to drown her sorrows in and Popcorn just happened to be her weakness. She shoved the bag into the microwave and hit the popcorn button.

She grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped down onto her couch. This had been an unbelievably awful day. Her dad was still at work and her mom was in the other room, working from her office, so the house was relatively quiet. The only noise was the popcorn popping in the microwave.

Just when she found her self in a comfortable position on the sofa her doorbell rang.

"Would you get that?" Her mother shouted from her office.

"Sure," Moze sighed pulling herself up off the sofa. The popcorn was bound to be done any second now anyway.

She peered through the curtain before opening the door. Standing on her porch was the last person she wanted to see. A certain mop-headed blue eyed boy, who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. She closed the curtain quickly and decided it would be best to ignore him.

The popcorn finally beeped and she headed over to her microwave and pulled it out. She got a fresh bowl off the counter and positioned herself back on the sofa. From where she was sitting she couldn't help but notice that he was still standing there.

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved in her mouth, just as the doorbell rang again.

"Jennifer would you please get the door!" Her mom called again from her office.

Before she could answer it rang again.

"Jennifer!" Her mom called out sternly.

She knew that not answering the door was not one of her smartest moves, but she figured he would eventually give up.

Unfortunately for her it rang again.

"JENNIFER!" Her mom cried, now walking into the foyer where Moze had planted herself. "What is wrong with you? Would you answer the door for god's sake?"

"Sorry Mom," She grunted.

Just as Moze was afraid she would, Mrs. Mosely opened the front door.

"Why hello Ned!" She said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Mosely, is Moze here?" He asked politely.

"Why yes of course. Come on in, why don't you, it's poring rain out there."

His usually messy brown hair was matted to his face and his clothes were dripping wet.

"Okay," He said slowly stepping into the house, not wanting to get everything all wet.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk for a little while." Mrs. Mosely said winking at Ned.

Moze gave her a death glare, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I see you refused to answer the door." Ned said quietly.

"What makes you think I would want anything to do with you after what you said to me?" She asked him curiously.

She had still not moved from her position on the couch.

"I guess that's fair." He mumbled. "I really am sorry. I talked to my mom this morning and I guess she and Loomer's mom are really close and she called her and told her how I wouldn't leave my room when I found out about the dog. So he was the one who told everybody."

He looked at her intensely a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Moze." He said softly. "You know I would never do anything to purposefully hurt my girl."

She just nodded, not really knowing what to say, 'my girl' echoing in her head.

"You didn't deserve any of that crap I told you in the stairwell." He said. "I shouldn't have over reacted. I let my emotions get the best of me and for that I am truly sorry."

Just by one look at him in his sopping wet clothes and the sad look in his eyes, she was done for. He was what kept her going; how could she not forgive him especially after his sweet apology.

"All is forgiven." She said.

Ned walked up to her and pulled her into a big bear hug soaking her own clothes as well.

"You know I couldn't stay mad at you." She told him. "You're too irresistible."

Ned let out a small chuckle that only made Moze want to laugh herself.

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you…**

**A: N **YAY!! Finally! I am finally posting this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did when I was typing it! More will be coming you're way soon!

Leave a review to let me know what you think!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	10. Secret Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Secret Smile" by Rascal Flatts.

Chapter 10

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
but my heart **

Moze was at Ned's house for the night. She was going to be sleeping over like she usually did every Friday. It had become their own tradition of sorts. She was sitting cross legged on one of the twin beds in the Bigby's spare room and Ned was sprawled out next to her, video game controller in hand.

"Ha I beat you, that's three in a row!" Ned shouted triumphantly.

Moze let out an exasperated sigh. Truth be told her heart wasn't in it anyway.

"Yea you're amazing." She said her voice dead pan.

"Why thank you," He said getting up off the bed to take a bow.

She smiled, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he was being.

"So what do you want to do now? We could play another round on the old Xbox, but I have a feeling you don't want to get your butt whooped again."

"Hey now! We both know that I have beaten you plenty of times, you just try to forget about it." She told him mockingly.

"Can't a guy have a few minutes of glory?" He asked her pouting.

She couldn't help but notice the way his blue eyes shined as he sat there pretending to sulk.

"Yea, yea, I get it. A guy needs his glory." She said studying him for a moment.

Her eyes began to wonder when a brilliant idea struck.

When Ned wasn't looking she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him with all of her strength.

Ned turned his head just at the moment the pillow went flying into the air. SMACK! It hit him square in the face.

He glared at her. If looks could kill she would be a goner in no time.

"What?" She asked faking innocence, as if the pillow just happened to slip from her hands.

"Don't give me that look!" Ned cried out in frustration.

Moze just smiled cheekily.

He was not going to let her win that quickly. Before she could see what he was about to do, he grabbed the pillow he had been using to prop himself up and tossed it back at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"Ooff" She cried.

"Ha! You deserved that one!"

Moze picked up the pillow and tossed it back at him just as forcefully.

"O I did, did I?" She asked locking eyes with him.

"Well uh..." Ned stammered at a loss of words, her big brown eyes taunting.

"Didn't think so." She said satisfied.

"I'll get you next time." He explained determined.

"We'll see."

Ned walked over to the bed again. Moze was sure he was going to plop back down, but instead he extended his arm for her to grab.

"I want to show you something," He said his voice growing serious.

Moze nodded, wondering what he possibly had that he wanted to show her.

Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility that it might be something special he wanted to give her.

She followed him as he led her into his room and closed the door.

"So what's this all about?" She asked excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"You'll see." He said rummaging through his closet in search for what ever he wanted to show her.

She sat down on his bed and watched him from the back as he continued to search.

"Ah-hah!" He exclaimed pulling out his large guitar case and music stand.

Moze looked at him curiously but didn't say a word. He pulled out his desk chair and set up the music stand in front of it. He set a little black book that she recognized as his song book up onto the stand and took a seat.

_What could he possibly want to show me on his guitar?_ She wondered. Sometimes she actually forgot that he even played. It was very rare that he ever pulled it out when she was around. He never really talked about it much, with her or his other friends. Since middle school he had actually gotten to be a pretty good musician once he buckled down and started practicing, but she didn't know he still played besides on rare occasions. Maybe today was one of those days.

He started strumming and instantly Moze felt herself being swept up into the music.

After a few cords in the beginning he started to sing.

_Whoa! Hey, hey-_

_Oh what a ride  
What a perfect sky to frame  
Your hazel eyes  
I'd scream on the inside  
But right now it feels like I've  
Been tranquilized  
Oh, what a fool am I  
To be tongue-tied  
Sitting next to her  
The princess and the passenger_

His voice was amazing. Every note he sang was on perfect pitch and he seemed very relaxed, like he had been singing and playing the guitar all his life. Every word and every phrase flowed together beautiful. He had to of written the song himself because she had never heard anything like it before.

_You touch the rain and suddenly  
There's waterfalls  
Now every day is something more  
Worth fighting for_

Suddenly it dawned on her. Had he written this song for her? Is that why he was playing it for her? As she sat there mesmerized by the beautiful lyrics she couldn't help but wonder. The way he was looking at her almost seemed to give it away.

_Baby, you make the sun shine down  
You make the sun shine down  
You can paint the darkest clouds  
And turn them into rainbows  
You take your secret smile  
The one that turns me on  
Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for_

_Feet back on the pavement to the  
Basement  
On the bright side of the road  
Fumbling my lines to a lazy cat  
On the step outside her door  
She opens up  
And I'm in the Polaroid  
Standing next to her  
The princess and the passenger_

His voice seemed to turn her insides to a pile of goop. He sounded so incredibly sexy when ever he hit the low notes. As she watched him sitting there strumming along, she couldn't help but notice how incredible he looked at the moment. She wished she could snap a picture and save it forever.

_  
Touching the rain and suddenly  
There's waterfalls  
Now every day is something more  
Worth living for_

As he strummed some more she could see that he was smiling and was looking directly at her. The lyrics really seemed to hit home and it all became clear to her. _He wrote this for me! He wrote this for ME!_

_On a day like this when the world  
Is elevated  
On a day like this when I know just  
Why I waited  
On a day like this when the world  
Is elevated  
On a day like this when I know just  
Why I waited_

He strummed a few last cords and the song came to an end. Moze just stared at him her mouth open.

"So what did you think?" He asked her nervously.

"What did I think? I thought it was amazing I've never heard anything like it!" She exclaimed.

"Really I didn't think it was that good,"

"Oh it was, trust me!" She said her voice bursting with enthusiasm. "Where did you get the inspiration?" She asked him. Giving him a chance to explain that he had wrote it just for her.

"Well…" He said, smiling sheepishly.

_This is it! _She thought.

"Actually I wrote this song for Suzie back when we were still together."

Moze's jaw dropped for the second time that evening.

_Suzie! Of course he wrote this for Suzie! How could you be so stupid Moze? _She scolded herself.

Ned just stared at her, confused.

Moze didn't know rather to cry or scream. How could she have been so stupid? How?

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "You look a little sick, is everything alright?"

"Yea of course!" She said putting on a fake smile, when really all she felt like doing was sobbing.

Ned shook his head. "I don't think so. You look like you're going to cry. Is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you?"

"Hardly," She muttered. _Just me and my over active imagination and the thought that you might actually like me as more than you're best friend. _She added silently.

Ned knew he shouldn't press the matter so he let it go. "If you say so, but if you wanna talk about it just let me know."

She nodded still fighting back tears. "I think I just need some rest. It's late anyway."

"I suppose you're right." He said unrolling his sleeping bag. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. It looks like you need a good sleep."

Moze nodded, as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Even such a small gesture sent shivers down her spine.

"Good night Moze,"

"Night," She said crawling into his bed and pulling the covers up as far as they would go. This was the closest she would be to him for awhile.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
but my heart **

A:N Hehe! I'm sure you are all awaiting what comes next. Big changes are coming so get ready! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because i won't be able to write my next one for quite a while. We have finals coming up and in the beginning of June I am leaving for Nashville to go to the CMA music festival!! Any who i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! MUCH LOVE!!


	11. Something he should Know

Chapter 11

**First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

Clutching her sheets tightly, Moze woke up with a start. She couldn't believe she had had another dream about him. From her position in bed she could easily see out her window. Her room was off to the side of the house and she had one of the most beautiful balconies. 'The best room in the house' her mom always said. The Mosely's lived in an old Victorian house that had been built quite a while back.

Their entire neighborhood was filled with homes that had been built way back in the early 1900's but nobody ever seemed to mind; the houses were beautiful. Looking out her window she could see perfectly into Ned's room. He also had one of the best rooms in his house. It was off to the side just like hers; their rooms faced each other.

When they were younger they would always be sneaking into each others rooms at night, but now that they were older they didn't do it so often. If she wanted to talk to him she would just call him or sneak a peek out the window if she felt it necessary.

When Ned and Suzie started going out she wanted to give him space. She was sure Suzie wouldn't have been happy if she was sneaking into his house late at night just to talk to him, plus she didn't ever want to walk in on something she wasn't supposed to see. She did not need to see any more PDA than she absolutely had too.

She had the urge to throw up when ever Suzie would give him a small peck on the lips. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had to see more. Moze cleared the thought from her head. She didn't have to worry about that anymore. Suzie and Ned were no longer together anymore.

She smiled happily to herself. As she looked out her window she could see Ned climb out of bed. He of course had no shirt on and a pair of checked boxer shorts. Man he was beautiful. With any other guy she knew it would sound cheesy, but with Ned it just seemed to fit. He gave a whole new definition to the word gorgeous.

_God, _She thought to herself. _I'm so screwed. _She knew Ned didn't want to be with anyone right now. He had told her so, but there was always a small part of her that wondered if he was still hung up on Suzie. Sure he had broken up with her, not the other way around, but she was the perfect cover girl beautiful on the outside but not so nice on the inside. Ned could be totally oblivious when it came to girls.

As completely lost in her thoughts as she was, she still couldn't tare her gaze from the window. If only she knew one day that all of this lust, dare she say love, be worth it in the end. The problem was she would never know unless she did something about it. If she told him how she felt maybe just maybe after all these years he felt the same way she felt. She knew it was a long shot, but a girl had to have a little bit of hope.

If she wanted something to happen she needed to make it happen. She pushed the covers off of her and crawled out of her bed, stifling back a yawn.

Without even bothering to close her window, Moze made her way over to her dresser. Attached to her dresser was a small but handy mirror. She pulled out her desk chair and stared at her refection for a couple of minutes. There was no denying that she was 'a pretty girl' but she needed more than that to get him to notice her as more than a friend. She wanted to feel beautiful. Pulling out her makeup from her dresser Moze stared at its contents. It was not every day that she put makeup on.

The last time she could remember actually bothering with it was when she was still going out with Faymen. Gosh that seemed like ages ago. She pulled out her foundation and began to spread it lightly across her cheekbones.

Moze smiled she already noticed a difference. She began to spread it across the rest of her face as she let herself fall back into her thoughts. Tomorrow was Ned's birthday; she had been working on his gift for quite a long time now. It was going to be the best birthday present he had ever received she was sure of it.

She grinned to herself as she moved on to applying her eye shadow and blush. She was going to look amazing when she was done. When she was through she was going to march over to his house and tell him how she felt even if it killed her. It was time he new the truth.

After finally applying all the makeup needed to perfect her look she admired herself in the mirror. It had been a job well done! Now all she needed was the perfect outfit to top it off. Sure she could be a bit of a tomboy but she knew how to put together the perfect look and that was what she was about to do.

Pulling out a Peach colored tank and a denim mini skirt, she twirled around in front of the mirror. It looked fabulous on her, it hugged every one of her curves just right, but there was something missing. She made a mad dash towards her jewelry box and found exactly what she had been looking for. It was a gold medallion that Ned had given her for her birthday one year. It matched perfectly!

He can eat his hear out! This was going to be perfect. Moze pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number quickly just to make sure it was alright for her to come over.

After the 4th ring it went to voice-mail.

_Huh? _She knew he was home maybe he had forgotten to charge it; he was never good at remembering things. Oh well. She was going over there no matter what. It was not every day that she looked this good. She was dressed to kill.

Humming to herself on the way out the door, she called out to her parents. "I'm going over to the neighbor's house I'll be back in a few."

Mr. Mosely arched his eyebrows but never the less said nothing.

"Alright, we'll see you later sweetie. Be back in time for dinner." Her mother replied.

Moze just grinned. "I won't be gone _that_ long!" She exclaimed, giddily. If things went according to plan she wouldn't have to be there very long at all.

She opened her front door and walked out onto her stoop, checking to see if he was already outside. No such luck. So she walked across their yards and made her way over to his front porch. She stared at the doorbell for a while. Was she really going through with this? She knew she was taking a huge risk, but wouldn't it all be worth it in the end?

She let out a long sigh and threw all cautions to the wind as she finally rang the doorbell. She could do this no problem. Slowly the front door creaked open and Mrs. Bigby stood there smiling.

_Relax Moze! It's just his mom. _She let out another long anticipated breath and put on a cheerful smile. "Is Ned around?"

Mrs. Bigby frowned. "He actually just left. You can come in and wait until he gets back if you want. He shouldn't be too long." She responded sweetly.

"Oh no that's aright! Can you just have him call me when he gets back?" She asked politely.

"Of course sweetie, I'll let him know you dropped by."

Moze smiled and walked off the porch. She couldn't take the anticipation any more. There was no way she was waiting around at their house all day. As much as she loved his family it would just be to weird to be sitting there for god knew how long.

Now was not the time. What was she suppose to say, _I'm waiting here so I can tell your son I've been madly in love with him since we were in diapers. _Not the approach she was going for.

Moze flopped down on the swing that was sitting on her porch. Her family had had that swing for as long as she could remember. It was where she went whenever she needed to think. Of course this is where she would end up now.

"Okay," She said aloud.

_I can always tell him straight out. I think I may have been in love with you since the day I first met you when we were 4 years old. _No no and no! That sounded awful!

_Ned, we have been friends for a long time and I have something I need to tell you. You have always been honest with me so I think it's time for me to tell you something that you should probably know. It doesn't matter if you don't like what it is that I am about to say, but I need to get this off my chest._

_I'm in love with you! _

There that was perfect. If she could say exactly that everything would be fine. If he didn't feel the same way they could always laugh about it later and they would go right back to being best buds. No big deal. She just needed to tell him and be done with it.

Moze heard the familiar noise of his truck and almost jumped out of the swing. _This is it!_

Racing over to his driveway she walked over to the driver's side and smiled up at him.

"Hey Moze, what's up?" Ned asked, giving her a movie worthy smile.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you," She spoke her voice shaking a little.

"Okay let me just get out of the car and I'll be at your complete attention."

Moze couldn't wait any longer; the words just seemed to slip out.

"Ned, you have always been honest with me so I think it's time for me to tell you something that you should probably know. It doesn't matter if you don't like what it is that I am about to say, but I need to get this off my chest…."

Just as she was about to say her closing line she saw Suzie Crabgrass climbing out of the passenger side of the truck.

With her mouth wide open she just stood there stunned. This was not part of her plan.

"Moze... Moze?" Ned practically shouted. "Earth to Moze, are you going to finish what you were about to tell me?"

"Um…. I can't…. I actually I have to go!" She said running back to her own house.

"Moze wait!" Ned called after her, but she just kept running.

She could not do this, not ever. Especially not with Suzie his Ex standing right there.

Tomorrow was his birthday, if she was going to go through with it she had to do it tomorrow before she chickened out.

**First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

**A:N: **I'm BACK!! Nashville was AMAZING!! But that's besides the point. I'm on summer vacation now so i can write as much as i want! :) So updates will be a lot faster! PLEASE REVIEW!! I worked exceptionally hard on this one and i hope y'all like it!


	12. His Birthday

Chapter 12

**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

_This could not be happening! _She thought to herself as she began to reapply her make-up all over again. It was like a déjà vu. Hadn't she just been doing this yesterday, when she was about to tell Ned how she really felt. What a disaster that had turned out to be. She just couldn't see herself working up the nerve to tell him again. It was like one of those things that you just feel like you have to do, but the more you think about it you realize what a bad idea it was from the start.

That's right, after working up all that nerve she was going to back down. And that was one thing Jennifer Mosely never did was back down from a challenge. To her this was different though, she was putting her heart on the line. If he didn't feel the same way she didn't know if she would even be able to look at him with out thinking about what a fool she had been.

Maybe it was a good thing Suzie had shown up. Some times she had a way of ruining things with out even knowing about it. Suzie was one of those kinds of girls that everyone aspired to be like. Honestly Moze didn't see what was so great about her. She was just your typical teenager, but she had to admit she was really good at getting what she wanted. What scared her the most was that she wanted Ned back.

_There you go Moze, always thinking the worst. _She hated that about herself. Who's to say that Suzie likes him again? Maybe they were just hanging out as friends. Yeah as friends, Ned and Suzie can be friends, but something about that idea just seemed wrong to her.

Moze got up from her seat in front of her dresser and peered through her closet for an outfit she thought would be worthy of impressing him. Even if she wasn't going to tell Ned how she felt she still wanted to look good. She slipped on a pair of hip-hugger shorts that always made her legs look extra long and sexy; now to find a shirt to go with it. Digging through her closet she found just what she was looking for, a caramel colored tank top with a small jean jacket attached.

_This was perfect! _She walked back over to her dresser and saw that the pendent she had put on yesterday was still sitting exactly where she had left it when she had come home in a huff yesterday. She picked it up and felt the cold smooth medal against her hand, admiring the craftsmanship of it.

What the heck? She mine as well wear it again; some how, just like before, it managed to match her top perfectly.

For Ned's birthday she had gotten him the perfect present. When ever they went to the beach together he was always complaining about his board shorts. He would go on and on about how he wished he owned another pair.

One day last week when she had been out shopping, she saw some in the display window. They were ideal. Although it had cost her a mini fortune it would be worth it to see the look on his face when he opened her gift.

She smiled to herself. If she could just get him alone for a couple of minute's maybe she could tell him how she felt. This was just getting too confusing for her taste. One minute she has her mind set on not to telling him and the next she has changed her mind and wants to him to know._ Make up your mind Mosely! _She thought to herself.

She was fighting another battle she knew she wasn't going to win.

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand, she figured she had better leave soon. _If _she was going to tell him, she wanted to do it before anyone else got there.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she took the steps two at a time. She was in a hurry to get what ever it was she was about to do done with.

Her parents were probably there already along with most of his family. The important thing was that she was the first friend there.

Walking across their yards, she opened the Bigby's gate; the party was most likely outside considering how nice the weather was today.

Sure enough most of his family was already there and so were her parents. She spotted Ned right away; he was playing bean bags with his older cousins.

"Hey, Ned!" She shouted causing him to turn around. "Happy Birthday!"

He smiled, leaving in the middle of the game to pick her up into a hug. "Thanks!" He said smiling wildly.

"So how's it feel to finally be 18?" She asked him enthusiastically. Moze was a couple months older than him so she had already turned 18.

"It feels… the same is it did last week when I was seventeen." He said dramatically.

Moze just laughed. Of course he would say something like this.

Just then Moze realized she was still holding his gift. Looking around she also noticed that his cousins were staring at them, curious looks on their faces. Out of the corner of her eye she cold see the gazebo and an idea struck. That would be the perfect place for her to give him his gift. And then when she was done possibly tell him how she felt.

"Hey do you want to go over and sit in the gazebo so I can give you your present?" She asked a small smile playing at her lips.

"Uh, yea, sure." Ned responded looking at her inquisitively.

She was already making her way towards it, him following behind her when she saw Suzie walking up to the fence.

_Crap! _She thought. I'm just going to have to make this fast then. Luckily for her Ned hadn't seen Suzie yet so she was in the clear. Picking up the pace she finally reached the gazebo. Moze sat down on one of the benches and Ned sat on the one across from her.

"Here," She said handing over the carefully wrapped box that contained his present.

He just kind of stared down at it for a moment, not really saying anything.

"You can open it you know." She said letting out a small chuckle.

"Right!" He said tearing off the wrapping paper with ease. Once he had peeled off all the paper, he lowly lifted off the lid of the box to reveal the new board shorts that Moze had purchased.

"Woah! No way!" He said grinning from ear to ear. "How did you know I wanted these exact shorts?"

"Lucky guess?" She said smiling as well.

In all the excitement, he enveloped her in another hug.

They were so close that she could feel his heart beating against his chest. Just as she was sure he could feel hers beating madly against her own chest.

"There's something I have to tell you." She said knowing that this was what she had to do.

"Is this about what you were going to tell me yesterday?" He asked her curiously. "Because you really know how to confuse a guy, just running away after telling me it was something important. What ever it is Moze I'm sure it's no big deal. You can tell me anything I hope you know."

Hah! No big deal! That's definitely not the way she felt about this whole situation.

She closed her eyes not knowing if she could look into those blue eyes of his with out completely flubbing what she was going to say. "Okay so… I think I might… No! I know that I do. I'm in love with you." She said letting out a huge breath. She had said it, it was finally out.

She sat there waiting for a reply but there was none. That was weird after confessing the biggest secret of her life she expected him to actually say something in response.

Finally she opened her eyes. She let out a small squeal of frustration when she noticed he was no longer sitting there.

Had it been that bad that she had scared him away? It was then she noticed that he was over by the fence talking to Suzie.

_OH MY GOD!_ She wanted to shriek. How could this be happening to her? With her luck he probably missed her whole confession.

Slamming her hand to her head, she let out yet another anticipated grunt.

_THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! _After all the guts it had taken for her to confess, he had left in the middle of it to talk to Suzie!

She closed her eyes again and did some serious deep breathing. There was no way she could just run back to her house like she had last time. This was his birthday; if she just disappeared everyone would know.

As she sat there quietly taking deep even breaths she heard footsteps coming her way. Maybe it was Ned coming back to apologize. She opened her eyes and sat up straight to see Lisa standing a couple yards away from her.

"Hey Lisa," Moze said sounding completely exasperated.

"Hey, is everything alright? You look really down in the dumps." She said worry clouding her tone.

If anyone were to make her feel better it was Lisa. She was so sweet to everyone.

Moze knew lying was not going to work, so she just blurted it all out. From what happened yesterday to what had happened all those months ago when she had figured out she was falling hard for her best friend.

Lisa was a great listener, just as Moze knew she would be. She never interrupted at all. She let her rant on and on. When she finally finished her story, Lisa gave her a small but encouraging smile.

"Sounds like you have a problem, but here's the thing. Maybe you should just let things be for a while. If I know Ned, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you; he's just too stupid to do anything about it. You're a very good person and beautiful at that. If he doesn't feel the same way he's crazy!" Lisa said finally.

Moze smiled a small tear forming at the corner of her eye. "Thanks, Lisa!" She said giving her a hug. "You always know how to make a person feel better."

"That's what I'm here for." She said patting Moze on the shoulder. "It will all turn out in the end."

Moze smiled at her wishing she could be as cheerful and optimistic as Lisa always was.

"Well I should probably get back to Cookie. He's looking pretty involved in that beanbag game he's playing."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll catch up with you later."

As Lisa walked off Moze found herself scanning the yard for Ned. Maybe her confession hadn't turned out that well but it was his birthday after all and it was important that she was with him.

Getting up from the gazebo she made her way around the crowd. Cookie, Coconut Head and Martin looked very involved in their game of bean bags. At 17 and 18 they still acted like kids sometimes.

After wandering the yard aimlessly she finally found him. Unfortunately for her not exactly how she had imagined finding him, alone.

He was in-fact with Suzie Crabgrass. Actually more than with her, more like making out with her.

Feeling like someone had ripped her heart out, Moze just stood there not knowing rather to run or suck it up and wait until it was over. She had the worst luck in the history of bad luck.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any more, they finally broke apart.

"Oh hello Moze!" Suzie said cheerfully, a little too cheerful for Moze's taste. This was not how this was supposed to end up. If anyone should be making out with Ned it was her. Moze had to hold back the intense urge to punch her, hard, in the face.

"Hi," She said through gritted teeth.

"You don't mind that were together again do you?" She asked, another sweet smile plastered across her face.

Before Moze could answer Ned piped up.

"Of course not. Moze and I are just friends!" He answered for her.

This only made her angrier.

Ned flung his arm around her in a sickeningly friendly gesture. "Moze doesn't _like _me in _that _way."

Feeling like she was about to let all hell loose, Moze smiled evilly. "Pft like I could ever _like_ you Ned. What a ridiculous idea!" She turned and her gaze fell on Suzie. "He's the biggest air head I know."

Ned looked at her strangely. "Biggest air head?" He asked, sadness clouding his blue eyes.

"I mean no offence Ned but you're not the smartest person I know." Moze said releasing all the anger that had been building up inside of her.

"Not the smartest person you know? What the hell does that mean?"

Without either of them noticing Suzie slowly slipped away. Stepping back from what she knew was not going to be just a minor argument.

"Gosh Ned don't you understand. It means you're not very intelligent. Or is that too big of a word for you? Do I need to repeat myself with words you understand?" She mocked.

"What has gotten in to you Moze? You're being a total ass."

She felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Me? I have done nothing but be your friend," She said angrily. "It was my mistake for ever caring about you in the first place. For thinking one day you may… just forget it!"

"No! I'm not just taking these insults from you for no reason." He said obstinately.

"No reason? You've got to be kidding me. Sometimes you are so clueless Ned!"

"It's my 18th birthday and I did nothing to you to make you this mad!"

"Nothing? NOTHING? That's it Ned Bigby, I NEVER want to speak to you again!"

Ned's jaw dropped. "Moze you can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prove it!" He demanded.

And just like that she walked away, her head held high, leaving a gapping Ned behind her.

**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

**A:N :0 **I'm sure you were all expecting them to finally get together! Nope! This fic _is_ called _I'd Lie_ for a reason! :) I'm leaving for Colorado soon so this is why i'm updating now. I'm going to be gone for two weeks and there is no way i could leave you all waiting that long! So i hoped everyone enjoyed the update even if it wasnt exactly a happy one. :(

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much Love!!


	13. Truth or Lies?

Chapter 13

**And if you asked me if I love him  
if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

Moze held back a yawn as she peeled herself off the floor. _How did I get here?_ She wondered. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Just the mention of yesterday brought back memories she wasn't sure she wanted to revisit.

"_Oh hello Moze!" Suzie said cheerfully, a little too cheerful for my taste. This was not how this was supposed to end up. If anyone should be making out with Ned it was me. She remembered thinking, as she held back the intense urge to punch her, hard, in the face._

"_Hi," I said through gritted teeth._

"_You don't mind that we're together again do you?" She asked. Another sweet smile plastered across her face._

_Before I could answer Ned had piped up._

"_Of course not. Moze and I are just friends!" He answered for me._

_This only made me angrier._

_Ned flung his arm around me in a sickeningly friendly gesture. "Moze doesn't _like _me in _that _way."_

_Feeling like I was about to let all hell loose, I smiled evilly. "Pft like I could ever __like__ you Ned. What a ridiculous idea!" I turned and my gaze fell on Suzie. "He's the biggest air head I know."_

_I remembered Ned looked at me strangely. "Biggest air head?" He asked, sadness clouding his blue eyes._

"_I mean no offence Ned but you're not the smartest person I know." I had said releasing all the anger that had been building up inside of me._

"_Not the smartest person you know? What the hell does that mean?"_

_Without either of us noticing Suzie had slowly slipped away. Stepping back from what she knew was not going to be just a minor argument._

"_Gosh Ned don't you understand? It means you're not very intelligent. Or is that too big of a word for you? Do I need to repeat myself with words you understand?" I had mocked._

"_What has gotten in to you Moze? You're being a total ass."_

_I felt like I had been slapped in the face. "Me? I have done nothing but be your friend," I said angrily. "It was my mistake for ever caring about you in the first place. For thinking one day you may… just forget it!"_

"_No! I'm not just taking these insults from you for no reason." He had said obstinately._

"_No reason? You've got to be kidding me. Sometimes you are so clueless Ned!"_

"_It's my 18th birthday and I did nothing to you to make you this mad!"_

"_Nothing? NOTHING? That's it Ned Bigby, I NEVER want to speak to you again!"_

_Ned's jaw dropped. "Moze you can't be serious?"_

"_Oh, but I am." I said crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Prove it!" He had demanded._

_And just like that I had walked away. Away from the one guy I had, actually, truly loved. _

Replaying the scene in her head only made her angrier. As she got up off the floor she noticed that her bed was still made. Why she had decided to sleep on the floor was beyond her. As Moze made her way over to her dresser, she happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her makeup was caked to her face. Mascara ran down her cheeks and her blush was smeared all over the place. She looked like the bride of Frankenstein. She quickly averted her gaze from her mirror and plopped herself down onto her bed.

She was not going to cry. She had done enough of that last night. There was no way he even deserved her tears. If he hadn't caught on by now, he never would. As painful as it was to admit, she had been in love with him. Not anymore though, he had broken her heart and was not about to get away with it.

It was not everyday that Moze would, _really, truly,_ fall hard for someone. But Ned was different. Or so she had thought. He was her best friend. The one person she thought she could always trust. So much for that.

She couldn't do this anymore she was only hurting herself by sitting here and wallowing. She needed to start the day out fresh. Forget about, or at least try to forget about, what had happened yesterday. Today was a new day.

As she opened her closet and pulled out an old tee-shirt and jeans, she suddenly felt calmer. Yes, her heart had been broken and smashed into two by the one guy she thought she really had something special with, but she was ready to move on. Things happened for a reason, she was sure of it. Obviously Ned was not the guy for her. _There are other fish in the sea_. She reminded herself.

Just as she was about to go downstairs, she realized she still had makeup caked to her face. No one needed to see that. Seeing it herself was just a painful reminder of all the tears she had shed. Walking into her bathroom she took a small washcloth off the towel bar and ran it under hot water. As she placed it on her face she could feel the warmth against her skin, it felt incredible.

As she wrung it out, she hung it right back up where she had found it. Her face was now clear of all her leftover makeup. No wonder she hardly used the stuff. It was a pain in the butt to put on and take off. Why even bother?

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Moze made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mom was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Hey honey. You look very refreshed." She said smiling.

Moze nodded, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"So I heard you and Ned got in a fight last night." Her mom said quietly, putting down the paper in front of her.

"Yeah," Moze said just as quietly, still not in the best of mood to discuss the situation. Even after the long pep-talk she had, just, given herself, she was still hurting inside.

"You know I'm here for you if you need to talk." Mrs. Mosely said kindly.

"Yes, Mom I know. Things are just awkward. I told him I was never going to speak to him again."

"Oh but you didn't mean it sweetie, and I'm sure he knows that. You were just angry."

"Yes, I was angry, but I meant what I said. I think I would be better off not talking to him again."

"Well you say that now, but in a couple of weeks you two will be talking and just as happy as you were together only a few days ago." Her mother reassured her.

"I'm not so sure about that. He broke my heart." She said softly. Hopefully too softly for her mother to hear.

She should have known better, her mom had heard her. They say that mothers have eyes on the back of their heads, but they also always hear what you say. Even if you think they couldn't possibly hear what you mumbled under your breath. They hear it.

"Jennifer, its okay to admit it out loud. We all know that you loved him. You still do I'm sure. He just didn't seem to get the hint."

"Mom this is not the 8th grade any more. I'll be going off to college soon. It's not like that any longer. I want something real and he obviously can't full-fill that. We're not kids and if what he wants is Suzie Crabgrass let him have her." She said bluntly.

Mrs. Mosely just looked at her pityingly. She obviously was too blind to understand what was going on right under her nose. She was not about to tell her though. She wanted her daughter to figure these things out on her own.

Moze stormed off. He mother just didn't understand these types of things. As she climbed the stairs, once again, she didn't know what to do with herself. She was in no mood for leaving her house, but if she had stay in her room for much longer she might combust. Noticing that the door to her balcony was somewhat open, she decided to step outside. The fresh air would do her good.

She sat down on one of the lawn chairs that she liked to keep up here. She hadn't been out here in quite some time. The view wasn't the best, but it was still pretty cool to have her very own balcony. This was the only room in the house with one, and her parents had been nice enough to let her have it.

Moze closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the warm sun shining down on her. Perfect. Who needed Ned anyway? She was better off with out him. Or so she thought…

As if on cue she felt her cell phone vibrating. Before picking up, she glanced at the caller-id. She grunted, as she threw it onto the ground. There was no way Ned was going to try and call her and act like nothing had happened, when in fact something, very big, _had _happened. She closed her eyes once again. All was peaceful until she heard the loud roar of a familiar truck.

_Crap!_ She thought to herself. _Maybe he won't notice me. _She crossed her fingers for good luck. She watched him as he got out of the truck and slammed the door. He did not look happy.

"Why can't she just pick up the phone?" Ned shouted, loudly enough for her to hear.

This was bad. She knew that he was bound to look up here any minute. She ducked quickly. A little too quickly. She smashed her head up against the railing.

"Owww!" She cried out, loudly, in pain. She quickly covered her mouth hoping that he hadn't heard her. Unfortunately their houses were so close together that it was easy to hear what the neighbors were saying.

Automatically Ned's eyes traveled up to her balcony. "What are you doing up there?" He shouted.

Moze sighed. What should she say? She had every right to be up here. Why should she let him put a damper on things?

"Enjoying the fresh air." She said in response, irritation in her tone.

Ned smiled. "Glad to here that you're talking to me."

"Don't get use to it." She said angrily.

"Oh wow, well I better not let this opportunity pass. I don't know how long it will be until you decide to talk to me again."

Before she could stop him, he began walking over to the ladder that led up to her balcony.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

He just smirked, as he hopped over the railing and took a seat down next to her.

"So tell me," He began, "why it is that you're mad at me again? I know I wasn't exactly the nicest yesterday after calling you a… well you know. It's just that you started insulting me for no real reason at all, and that hurt."

Moze felt like she was about to scream. "How do you think I felt?" She asked fuming.

"Awful I'm sure." He said apologetically. "I just don't get what the reason behind this all was. It was like the second you saw me with Suzie you just blew up."

She could smack him. First of all, awful didn't even begin to cover it, and second of all she didn't understand how he could not get what had her so upset.

Moze got up from her chair and made her way over to her bedroom door. Ned was right behind her.

"It doesn't make any sense why you would be so angry over me being with Suzie. It's not like you like me in_ that_ way. You did deny it after all. Plus when Missy thought we were a couple at the ice cream parlor, a few days ago, you would have said something about it right?" Ned questioned her, blushing violently.

Hah yeah right!

Anger did not even begin to cover how she was feeling at the moment. It's not like she would have actually said something at the ice cream parlor or while he was making out with Suzie. Somehow after knowing her all these years he still didn't seem to really understand her.

Ned looked at her, pleading her for a response.

"Think about it this way Ned," She began.

All was silent as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

"Maybe I lied."

THE END!

**And if you asked me if I love him  
if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

**A: N **Okay I know this is the end, but please don't kill me! I have a sequel planned! So you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Even if it's a long nasty one, I will be glad to know that people really felt involved in what I have been writing. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this and have waited patiently for my sometimes long and drawn out updates, I really appreciate it!

Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review! :)

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this story to Sharkss26. She was my inspiration for this story and also one of my very best friends!


End file.
